


By Your Side.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thank you for listening to my thoughts, Shin-chan.” He whispered as his voice cracked, he bit his lip and started running disappearing into the night leaving the ace of Shuutoku standing there with his eyes widened in shock and his chest aching. This couldn’t be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side.

MidoTaka Week. **Fate**.

-

His hands fell to his sides as he took a deep breath and looked up “It sounds weird coming from me, right Shin-chan?” He muttered with a heartbroken smile appearing on his lips as the other stood there with frozen unable to utter even a single word.

Takao’s smile widened as his eyes started watering, soon tears would start falling from his eyes “It’s not like I expected anything you know…I-I just wanted to get it out of my chest, cause it had been in there for so long.” He admitted with a pained chuckle. Slowly he turned around, taking a deep breath in process and laughed.

“Thank you for listening to my thoughts, Shin-chan.” He whispered as his voice cracked, he bit his lip and started running disappearing into the night leaving the ace of Shuutoku standing there with his eyes widened in shock and his chest aching. This couldn’t be happening.

Looking up the cloudy sky as raindrops caressed his skin he spoke “Is this really happening?” His hands curled up to fists as tears that he didn’t notice started running down his face.

-

After that, it was different for the both of them. Takao still smiled and pretended to be fine as they played together but Shintarou knew that was all a facade. One day after everyone had left, he approached him.

“Takao.” He called out like he usually did and the point guard turned around, his expression different than before “What is it, Shin-chan?” He questioned, his voice coming out like he was older than his age. Like he was slipping away from his grasp. The ace took a deep breath “How much longer?” He questioned and Takao bit his lips “Two weeks.” He murmured but his voice reached Shintarou’s clearly and the knowledge started drugging him down to an abyss where he couldn’t escape from, no matter how much he struggled.

Slowly but steadily he approached the broken man and rested a hand on his shoulder “You can cry, nanodayo.” He whispered his voice coming out softly, as he was seeking to comfort his friend. A chuckle escaped the raven’s lips “You are trying to comfort me but you still add your catchphrase in the end, you are really something Shin-chan.” Once he finished uttering this words, he broke down.

He was shaking as he barely held himself standing, tears were rolling in cheeks “I-I don’t want this to happen, I-I just can’t handle that as well.” He sobbed as his words were painted with so much despair, he reached to hide his face in his palms “I wanted to do  so many things with all of you bu-” His voice died down as his heart ached “But it’s impossible, right?” Midorima bit his lip and leaned closer squeezing his shoulder and then embracing him gently.

“We won’t forget you, you can still…be here with us…Scorpio has a good luck today so…don’t leave us.” Takao bit his lip as he buried his face on Midorima’s shirt “I can’t stay.” He whispered as his tears watered the shirt of the one holding him.

“I have to go.” He admitted as he looked up with eyes dried of tears, bright red as those silver hues darkened from the pain. There was no saving for the both of them. Nothing could save him.

-

Two weeks later.

Midorima is walking inside a hospital, his steps are closing in to the number he wished to see. His breath hitched in his throat. Takao was there, smiling at him but at the same time, he was surrounded by machines that helped him breathe. He had been living with it for a long time but…there was nothing he could do anymore.

A month later.

They said their goodbyes. And now only Shintarou stayed after they finished practice, only Shintaro searched for his lucky items, cause Takao was gone. Fate tore them apart.

**The end**


End file.
